A Buffy Xmas: with Lizzie in Concert!
by Princess SimbiAni Dreamz a'Luv
Summary: !2002! -AU- The group gets together for Christmas & get to see a special holiday concert by Lizzie McGuire. Oh, & since it's AU- everybody's happy, see why inside. PS. Not even near completion, LoL.. /songfic: based on Hilary Duff's holiday album\


Forenote: Um, this here is nothing- I mean, it's still a work-in-progress, this- what you are readin is nowhere near organized or complete or explained so plz NO flames, Thank you- but as for any encouragement, sure!!- I lol just wanted to get it posted b4 New Year's (actually wanted to post it Dec24-26 but ff.net was down so ;~{ ) Again, this is NOT finished! More lines & thoughts coming! This is just a first draft! More than what you see here is supposed to happen, yes, in _this_ chapter! Maybe each chapter will be the song from the CD... listen to the CD if you can... The thing is- I dun even kno where I want this to go yet, or what I want to happen, so plz bear with me if you're interested... Thx!!! P.S. It's the Hilary Duff - Xmas CD . 

_AN: Hi!! Reminder: This is AU - everybody happy - dunno how exactly - they just are!!! Every1's together, especially people who belong together!! No one's dead! (I think...) 'K? Enjoy... just my crazy thoughts & ponderings... _

**A Buffy Xmas** (sorta) 

Introduction

A girl stepped off her mini tourbus, and sighed. "Well, let's hope this city isn't as weird as the rumours say... & I hope they like Xmas music!" Somehow, one of the smalltown venues she'd been booked for, was a club called The Bronze in a Cali place named, of all names, SunnyDale. She couldn't understand how any1 could have Xmas w/o snow- she loved it sooo much. That was why she had a holiday album out finally. But touring on Xmas had been a slight mis-scheduling; at least she had her family with her. She lifted her bag onto her shoulder as she walked into the back entrance to the club. 

~*~ 

Buffy & her very best friends sat inside their fave club. They hadn't been able to decide whose place to spend Xmas Eve at- so ended up on neutral ground. Buffy looked around her. How lucky was she to still have every1? As her glance traveled round the group, she thought of their connections... 

Willow, her bestest friend. How far Willow had come, since gaining real control of her magic. She had actually managed to graduate college & was working an important job at a history museum. And her realtionship with Tara was wonderful... and Tara herself had become a valuable member of their circle. She was like Willow's 2nd half, they worked great together. And Xander... his job in construction had led him far- he had money, a cool car, and was still happy with Anya. And Anya was completely out of the demon business- she never liked it anyways. Xander -w/his construction buddies- had been able to renovate another place for her to go back into merchandising stuff. Anya totally loved that line of work! Near Anya sat Dawn, who was eyeing their little pile of presents on their table in front of them. Dawn- her beloved sister. She was growing into a beautiful young lady- with special strengths of her own. Buffy figured it was partly becuz Dawn had been made from a piece of herself. That was cool- & noticing that, Dawn's usual attitude seemed more like deja vu. It wasn't so long ago Buffy had been like that. But she knew Dawn was more her own person, and she was especially proud of that. Shaking her head, trying not to but chuckling, she sighed. 

"Okay, Dawn- you can open yours." Dawn let out a little yelp that resembled a squeaky "yay" and eagerly grabbed the one signed to her. 

"So, Buffy- did you hear? A new girl is singing here tonight- like, _actual_ Christmas songs!" Willow seemed kinda excited. 

"Yeah, I think her name is "L"-something..." Buffy didn't really care who was performing, as long as the music wasn't... Ah shoot, it was Christmas, how could it _not_ be sappy? 

"Lizzie Mac!" Xander contributed w/a silly smile. The girls gave him curous looks as he shrugged. "What? Ok, so I bought the CD... the day it came out... I wanted to feel cheery!" Anya rolled her eyes, then grinned slyly. 

"_I_ could always sing for you..." It was Xander's turn to scoff. 

"No, not _that_ again..." 

"How old is she?... I mean, s-so are the songs good, Xander?" Tara asked. Xander just shrugged again. Dawn thanked Anya for her gift, and answered Tara's question. 

"She's 17, and yeah, the songs are great! Xander let me borrow the CD-" 

"So _that's_ what I've been hearing..." Buffy "realized" accusingly. 

Just then, the stage was lit (more so) as a regular-looking girl walked up to the mic. She seemed a bit nervous. 

~*~ 

As Lizzie had gotten ready backstage, she'd gone over her songs w/her discman just for the heck of it. No matter how good her memory was, she was still getting the hang of performing in front of different strangers each night. Now, she was there, for all of SunnyDale's clubby-even-on-Xmas-Eve people to see. The music started, and she felt its comforting familiarity. 

_"I remember last Christmas Eve,   
Something happened that I couldn't believe-   
I went for a walk as the snow came down   
And when it stopped I was in a different town   
And a sign said, "Have no Fear-   
You're not lost; you're here..." "_

_"Walking this Christmas,   
Down Santa Claus Lane   
No need to wonder,   
No need to explain   
Just have some faith in what you see   
You're right here where you wanna be   
Walking this Christmas,   
Down Santa Claus Lane   
Down Santa Claus Lane..." _

_"Elves were standing in the street   
The snowmen & reindeer came out to greet   
Silver bells chimed from far away   
As Santa rode by on an open sleigh   
And he told me, "Have no fear-   
You're not lost; you're here..." " _

_"Walking this Christmas,   
Down Santa Claus Lane   
No need to wonder,   
No need to explain   
Just have some faith in what you see   
You're right here where you wanna be   
Walking this Christmas,   
Down Santa Claus Lane   
Down Santa Claus Lane..." _

_"I don't know how, I don't know when-   
But one day I'll be back again!" _

_"And he told me, "Have no fear-   
You're not lost; you're here..." " _

_"Walking this Christmas,   
Down Santa Claus Lane   
No need to wonder,   
No need to explain   
Just have some faith in what you see   
You're right here where you wanna be   
Walking this Christmas,   
Down Santa Claus Lane   
Down Santa Claus Lane..." _


End file.
